KIZUATO
by Rokuness
Summary: See the scars next to Reno's eyes? Ever wonder how he got them?Rude never ment to do it, but he was overcome by the srange feeling of lust for the redhead.Yaoi warningRENOxRUDE Oneshot


DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own Reno. I don't own Rude. I don't own Rufus Shinra and I don't own that one dead Shinra guy. THEY'RE NOT MINE!The fanfic is just mine. It's a change of pace from my other crap fanfics. YAOI WARNING!

--Rude's POV--

I remember it like it was yesterday.

I still remember the screams from the fiery, young red-head as we--

Admitted him...

It happened five years ago...

--------------

"Mr. Shinra?" I stood around the desk of the fat bastard, waiting for him to die. His son Rufus is twice the leader he will ever be.

"Yes Rude?"

"What's going to happen to Shin-Ra Corp. if Sephiroth succeeds?"

"Nothing. Only because Sephiroth won't succeed. He has no support so he'll fail, as Jenova did." The door opened and young Rufus entered, his blonde hair swaying in front of his eyes.

"Father, there's someone here to see you. He calls himself Reno." I turned back to the fat man.

"Take care of this, Rude."

"Hai." I bowed and walked down the hall, following Rufus. Rufus walked quickly, leading me to the lobby where the man stood, the one called Reno.

He was the picture of perfection.

His fire-red hair kept in a low, messy ponytail, contrasting his aquamarine eyes as he watched the others passing by. His lips, gently and barely touching each other, sliding slowly back and forth, each slide making his pale-peach lips even more lucious and tempting. His face was clear of any cuts or bruises, leaving my fantasies to go wild. Each breath made his sturdy-looking chest rise and fall slightly.

"Mr. Reno?" He looked over to us, the goggles on his head holding his hair back a bit.

"Hai. Very nice to meet you." He reached out and grasped Rufus' hand as I fought the urge to rip them apart and take the red-head here and now.

"Reno, this is Rude. He will be handleing your business." Reno nodded and took my hand for an exchange of greetings. His hands were roughly textured.

"Firm hand-shake." Reno nodded.

"Arigato gozamasu." He smiled in the slightest. I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Well, you can handle this. I will take my leave of you now." Rufus said with a slight bow.

"Hai, Shinra-san." With that, Rufus turned and made his way up the stairs. I watched him walk away, making sure he was gone before I spoke again.

"If we may..." I hinted to the elevator. "Discuss your business in my office?" Reno nodded.

"No problem." I walked a few steps ahead of him, not to spark conversation before we got upstairs.

My mind went elsewhere. Anywhere but business.

Reno stepped into the elevator first, and leaned on the wall, watching the numbers on the screen. He was slender, so he may slip anywhere.

My mind went wild again.

--Reno's POV--

The blonde guy seemed kinda nice but the bald one caught my attention. He's quiet, like he's got something to hide.

"If we may..." He looked over to the elevators. "Discuss your business in my office?" I nodded and followed him into the elevator. I leaned on the wall, thinking of something to say to him. I can't remember his name, though.

"Here we are." I glanced over to him as he walked out of the elevator two steps before me. He turned and walked further down the hallway, leading me through an endless maze of doors and halls. Finally, we stopped at a room with "Turks--Rude" on the nameplate. That's why I came here, to become a Turk. He opened the door and I walked in, marveling at the size and emptiness of the office.

"You don't use this place often, do you?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head as he closed the door. I sat in the leather armchair on one side of the desk while he sat across from me.

"So, Reno, was it?" I nodded. "What's your business?"

"I wish to get a job here and... become a Turk."

--Rude's POV--

My eyes widened at his last words of "...become a Turk". I leaned forward, my sunglasses sliding down my nose ever so slightly.

"A Turk?" Reno nodded, his eyes sturn. This was my chance to get what I wanted out of the red-head. "Well, you have to pass an entrance exam."

"Exam?" He cocked his head slightly to the left, his hair falling over his shoulder.

"Hai."

"What kind of exam?" I opened my side drawer and took out a small dagger. The light gleaming from the blade shone in his eyes as he winced. "What kind of exam?" I got up and went to the red-head in his seat.

"Just sit still." (WARNING- YAOI)

Reno leaned back in the leather armchair, shaking slightly as I put one hand on his arm. I put the dagger against his high cheekbones and slid down, pushing the dagger deep into his skin. He gasped and winced as I leaned forward and pressed my lips tightly apon his, forcing his open and wrestling my tounge with his. He grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to split us but he stopped and gave in, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I pulled the dagger away from his face as I slid my hands down his chest, caressing what I could while I had the time. Reno pulled my hand away and gave me an out of breath "no..."

I pulled away and pressed the dagger to his other cheek, pushing it in the same depth and pulling it across the same length. He blushed and fell back in his chair, his shoulders hunched over and his aquamarine eyes to the flood, blood running down his cheeks. I opened the door and turned back to the red-head.

"Welcome to the Turks."

--END--


End file.
